Star Trek X: The Mystique
by mmulhollon
Summary: As Raven hunts down the people that are still loyal to Trask she will encounter another mutant that is just like her while at the same time she will encounter someone that is more dangerous than Trask


Star Trek X:

The Mystique

By: Michael Mulhollon

A man in a security uniform walked outside an office building and touched his right ear and said, "Got it, come get me." As the security man reached the curb a van pulled up and the security man opened the passenger side door to reveal Toad driving the van before entering and pulled away. Toad said, "Did you read the file?" The man transformed to reveal Mystique as she pulled out the manilla envelope and she said, "Only that some secret organization is planning on doing what Trask has done only that they are not planning on extinguishing all mutants." Toad sarcastically said, "Sounds very vague coming from you." Mystique said, "Then next time you break into a high level security area without sounding the alarm." Toad looked a little shocked and said, "Okay, okay, I was just being sarcastic!" Mystique opened the file and began looking through it and it showed a picture of her during the peace conference incident with Magneto and papers with the Trask Industries logo on them and they gave the details of her DNA that was obtained from the pavement at the conference with a detailed description of her activities there and at the capital where she saved the president. The documents also mentioned the Sentinel program was shut down and all DNA samples that were obtained from other dead mutants during the time are sent to a black facility in Roswell. It goes on further that the undisclosed project that is currently being organized is to use the DNA to create agents with the abilities for counter intelligence and special ops. and Major Stryker is the head of the program.

Toad looked over and saw both a concern and sad expression on Mystique's face and he said, "What is it?" Mystique looked annoyed and said, "Mind the road." The file was then snatched from her hands by Toad's tongue and he put his feet on the steering wheel and steered as he started to read and Mystique looked at him both shock and angry and tried to grab the file from his hands as she yelled, "Are you crazy! You are going to get us killed!" Toad held his arm out to block her but then Mystique grabbed it and twisted it behind him as she kicked his foot away from the gas and slammed on the break causing the van to stop suddenly. Toad yelped, "Okay you win!" He held the file up and Mystique grabbed it letting Toad go in the process. Toad nursed his shoulder and he said, "Man you need to lighten up! If you go at the government again you know you are risking to have them reopen the Sentinel program if not find some way to find us and hunt us down like dogs." Mystique said, "This is personal and this time I know I won't get caught." Toad said, "I know your reputation but what if you do? I alone can't come in to save you, especially if it's a highly secured facility let alone one that is not supposed to exist." Mystique yelled, "Hey, this is my problem not yours! Just shut up and drive!" Toad made a sour face before resuming his driving and said, "Drive you around and pick you up that's all I've been doing! I thought you came to me for some serious help, not be your fracking chaperon!" Mystique said, "You are helping me. I just don't have the time to look out for someone when I can do it myself without risking someone else's life." Toad said, "I can handle myself. Just give me something to do or else I'll do it myself." Mystique looked frustrated and said, "Damn, fine. Just drive back while I think of something." Toad smiled with satisfaction while Mystique rolled her eyes and looked out the side window annoyed.

Toad stopped the van in front of a library and Mystique transformed into a nerdy teenage girl before leaving and she walked up as the van pulled away. She saw the sign that the library will close in one hour on the front desk and she continued on to the back where the computers are. In the meantime Toad parked the van in an abandon parking lot that is close to the trailer park where his trailer is located and he made one quick look before ditching the van and entering the park. When Mystique found the nearest available computer she immediately began searching Roswell and the address the facility is supposed to be located but found out there is only a bottling plant at that location. She then researched the personnel on the field that were responsible for the transfer but found no trace after their work with Trask Industries and she got up and left.

Toad drove up in the parking lot in his trailer and the nerdy teenage girl got in the passenger side before Mystique transformed back to herself as they drove away and Toad said, "Well, anything?" Mystique replied, "Nothing, just a fake bottling plant and the personnel backgrounds and present ones are bogus." Toad said, "Now what?" Mystique said, "It's obvious they are covering that facility up in Roswell, so we go there." She looked behind her and around the trailer with a disgusted look on her face and said as she turned back, "Only we are ditching this thing before we go." Toad looked at her shocked and said, "Really?" Mystique starred at him and said, "Either you get rid of this trailer or you are not coming and I'll find my own way." Toad stammered angrily but Mystique glared at him and he sighed and said depressingly, "Fine." Mystique looked ahead but then she grew irritated, rolled her eyes and said, "Never mind, I'll go ahead and scout the area while you put the trailer in a safe spot and rent a vehicle and meet me there." Toad looked a little amazed and said, "Hey, you're being nice for once!" Mystique sighed irritatingly and said, "Just drive to the airport."

Toad pulled up at the airport entrance before Mystique transformed into her non mutant form and dropped her off before he pulled away and she bought her ticket for Roswell at the ticket counter before entering the terminal. As she waited for her flight a man wearing a tan trench coat, sunglasses and pulled down ball cap sat next to her with his head down as she tried to avoid starring at him. Mystique glanced around and saw people passing were looking at him either puzzled or with alertness. A toddler started walking towards him as he left his mother's grasp when she noticed and looked at the man in shock and grabbed her child's hand and she began walking away fast as she lifted the toddler up in her arms. Mystique glanced at his direction and noticed he was wearing heavy makeup and she debated whether to say anything to him till she looked around and noticed more and more people are watching and she grew irritated and whispered to his left ear, "Are you all right?" Silence and Mystique became even more irritated and whispered, "Sir?" Silence and Mystique said, "Hey, mutant?" He tried to contain his shock as he glance around and saw no one has heard her and he regained his composure and he whispered, "How did you know?" Mystique whispered, "I didn't until I saw how you reacted." The man cursed in german and Mystique kept her neutral expression and whispered, "If it makes you feel any better, I'm a mutant as well." He kept his head down and looked as if he didn't care and she said, "What's your name?" Man said, "Max. Max Keefler." He glanced around and noticed some people did not stare at him anymore. Mystique said, "Usually if someone asks another person their name they respond and ask back." Max grunted in frustration and said, "What is your name?" Mystique looked at him with fascination and said, "Raven. So, what can you do?" Max said, "You mean my curse." Mystique looked at him with a hint of anger and spoke sternly, "No. Being a mutant is not a curse, you should be proud." Max peeled back the glove on his left hand and Mystique looked and saw with a look of shock that his skin is red. The intercom called, "All passengers to Roswell begin embarkation." Mystique looked up in alert before looking back and she said, "Where do you sit?" Max said, "31F, you?" Mystique smiled and said, "31G. I guess we won't have a problem finding each other." Max then smiled sheepishly and Mystique said, "Finally I made you smile." And they both laughed as they stood up and boarded their flight.

When they reached their seats an old lady was having a hard time putting up her bag in the overhead and Max offered to help. As he did Mystique was behind him and saw something moving beneath the back of his trench coat. A flight attendant called from behind, "Sir can I take your coat?" Max looked back and said, "No I am fine." And after he helped the old lady he sat in his seat before Mystique sat next to him. Mystique whispered again what his power is and Max said, "I can breath fire and shape shift." Mystique contained her astonishment and said, "You mean you can look like anyone?" Max said, "Only after I make physical contact." Mystique said, "Then why are you wearing this disguise?" Max said, "Embarrassingly I can't focus to stay in one form for long and sometimes I get it wrong and look hideous." Their conversation was interrupted by a safety briefing as Mystique glanced over at him and made a lovely smile.

The plane then pulled away from the terminal moved onto the tarmac and took off and when the seatbelt light went off Mystique leaned over and whispered, "Let's train your disguise ability in the bathroom." Max said, "Won't we..." Before he finished Mystique was already out of her seat and walking back and Max looked around and saw no one is watching and followed. Mystique was already in the bathroom and Max stood outside and looked around one more time and still no one is watching and just before he knocked the door opened and Mystique grabbed him by the collar and dragged him while forcing himself not to yelp in shock before the door closed behind him and she locked it. Mystique (in her natural blue form) had him stand in front of a mirror and she said, "Okay, take your disguise off." Max took off the trench coat, glasses and hat to reveal his jet black hair, yellow eyes, red tail and his muscular red arms that made Mystique stumbled back and tried to keep herself from blushing. Mystique said, "Okay, lets start by you trying to copy me." He looked at her before looking back at the mirror and he transformed into her blue form but had a mixture of her features and that of another man and Mystique sighed and said, "We got some work to do. Concentrate on me, don't think about anything else. Have a clear mind and concentrate on the person you want to look like." It took Max two tries till the third time he got it right and looks exactly like Mystique. Mystique said, "Good, you are learning fast. Now I'll transform into different people and you copy me." She transformed into various passengers and stewardesses on the airplane and Max copied her. At first he is successful but after the sixth transformation he lost control and had various features from other passengers mixed into each transformation and when he stopped he transformed into his red form (like Mystique but red) and Mystique grabbed his shoulders and said, "You have to relax." She looked at the time and said, "Lets get back to our seats before..." The aircraft shook in turbulence and Max fell back while Mystique fell on top of him but he caught her in his arms as his back is pinned on the wall. She looked up at him first in shock but as she looked into his yellow eyes that looked like hers she smiled and said, "I didn't know you have so beautiful eyes." Max smiled at her and said, "So are yours, as if we are the same." He took one of his hands and touched her cheek lightly as she smiled warmly at him and he said, "I haven't met a girl as beautiful as you, until now." Before Mystique could stop herself she kissed him and quickly pulled away with a mixture of shock and confusion and she said, "I'm sorry, I..." Before she could finish Max kissed her as well but quickly pulled back when Mystique pulled away and she said, "We have to get back to our seats before the non mutants notice." He shook his as if to break a trance and he transformed into his non mutant form but in the same clothes as one of the passengers as Mystique transformed into her non mutant form and left a few minutes ahead before he did.

As they sat in their seats for the rest of the flight Mystique and Max talked about each other's past (except she did not mention her time on the Yorktown). Max even told her that all he remembers is that since he was little he has been living alone and on the run breaking into people's homes to find food, clothing or if possible shelter. Mystique looked at him with some surprise and said, "That's how I use to live as well, until Charles took me in." Max said, "At least you have a family." Mystique made a contemplated look and said, "Yes and no. Charles loves me like a brother but sometimes he is just too soft when it comes between us and the non mutants while Erik loves me but his ideas are too radical and considers what we are in is a war." Max said, "Are we in a war?" Mystique replied, "No. That is why I am no longer with him." She then held his right hand with her left and clasped each other's fingers as they both smiled at each other.

Once their flight landed they both waited to leave the plane as they remained in their seats while everyone else stood. Max said, "So where are you staying?" Mystique replied, "Don't know yet, but I will find a hotel." Max said, "Not this late. It's almost midnight and by now all the rooms should be full." Mystique looked away as she looked frustrated and said to herself, "Damn." Max said, "Why don't you stay at my place?" Mystique looked at him puzzled and said, "Your place?" Max said, "From the money I was able to scrounge up I reserved a hotel room at the airport before I met you." Mystique looked at him defensively and said, "With cold hard cash?" Max looked at her innocently and said, "Yes. If it makes you feel any better I'll give you the room key and you stay there." Mystique looked alarmed and said, "No, no, its fine! I'll stay with you!" Most of the passengers finally left and Mystique and Max departed the aircraft and made their way to the front gate, all the while glancing around to see if they are being watched or followed until they are outside and entered the first cab that was waiting.

They entered Max's room and they looked around and Mystique noticed there is only one bed. She and Max transformed into their normal selves and Mystique said, "What are we going to do about the bed?" Max replied, "You can have it. I'll take the floor." Mystique turned to him and said, "No. I believe there is only one way we can both be happy." They both looked at each other for a few moments before they smiled at each other lovingly and Mystique walked up to Max fast and embraced him as she kissed him passionately. Max at first looked shocked but then embraced her as well and kissed her as his tail wrapped around both of their backs and he said, "Mystique..." Mystique said, "Call me Raven." They both continued to kiss as they embraced each other roughly and Max said, "I love you Raven." Raven said, "I love you Max." And they made their way to the bed once Max's tail pulled away and Raven fell on her back on the bed and Max fell on top of her as they continued to make love all the while Max's tail curved around lazily in the air.

Raven woke up when she heard the sound of the shower being turned off and she sat up as Max came out while drying himself off and they both smiled at each other. Raven said, "Do you have any plans today?" Max said, "Not today. Why?" Raven said, "Well, what do you think?" Max said, "Breakfast?" Raven replied, "Exactly." She got up and entered the bathroom and said, "After I shower." The shower started once she closed the door and Max smiled at himself as he walked away.

Once Raven left the bathroom she transformed into her non mutant form only to see a made up breakfast on a cart next to their bed as Max stood to the side and said, "I though you would like bed and breakfast instead." Raven smiled and said, "That's better." And they both sat and ate. When they finished eating room service came by and picked up the tray of food as both Raven and Max were in their non mutant form until room service left. When Max came back into the bedroom Max laid back in bed as Raven cuddled up to him and embraced each other in their arms and Raven said, "This is like a dream come true. I found someone that has the same problems I have and understands." Max said, "And they lead us to each other." Raven looked at him and saw his smile and she did as well and they began to kiss passionately when all of a sudden the door was smashed in.

Raven and Max jumped out of bed immediately when a small device flew into the bedroom from the entrance and there was a bright flash and Raven immediately covered her eyes and ears and fell to the floor passed out as well as Max. Six people in SWAT gear entered the room and secured it as one soldier kicked both Raven and Max and said, "Packages secured sir!" The SWAT next to him said, "Okay lets clear out!" Each soldier picked up Raven and Max and slung them over their shoulders as they started carrying them out. Mystique suddenly opened her eyes and took a soldier's knife from his belt and stabbed him in the ass. He screamed in pain as he fell and Mystique flipped forward from his back and made a roundhouse kick at another's face before landing on her feet. A SWAT member tire to pull out his submachine gun but she grabbed him, lifted herself over his back, pulled back his left arm and grabbed his right and turned him around and forced him to fire a burst at the others even though she missed and they took cover. Mystique then kicked him in the back and fell forward while she slid over his back and across the floor till she is beneath one of the SWAT and punched him between the legs. Another SWAT aimed at her with a pistol but she pushed away from the other and she slid past the other's right leg and then came from behind and pulled his right hand and twisted it before she slammed his face against the wall behind her. Two more appeared from the hallway with their guns drawn and Mystique pulled the SWAT geared person's body in front of her as she flipped to her right into the kitchen as the SWAT labeled people opened fire and riddled one of their comrades with bullets before flopping forward on the ground lifeless.

One of the SWAT set down a drone rover as he remotely moved it into the room towards the kitchen. Mystique saw the drone from the reflection of one of the glass cupboards and she looked around and found an iron. As the drone moved in she smashed it with the iron and the video feed the SWAT were looking at was cut. They immediately moved to one corner outside the kitchen before turning the corner suddenly with their guns raised and moved in but Mystique was no where to be found as they did not look above to see she was above holding onto the ceiling frames overhead. She then let her feet go and kicked one of them at the kitchen entrance in the face sending him flying back and hitting the wall behind him while at the same time she let go of her hands and flipped behind the other SWAT that was pointing his gun in her direction and kicked him in the back sending him sprawling on the kitchen floor before she landed on her feet and hands. As he tried to get up she immediately grabbed the back of his head and slammed it onto the floor knocking him out. She then broke one of the cupboard glass doors and used a piece of glass and looked around the corner of the kitchen to see there were no more of them outside. She then transformed into one of the SWAT members and checked their pockets to find each of them had a burner phone and she took one and a piece of paper that was in one of the SWAT's pockets with numbers on it before she pulled back his mask to look at his face before covering back up and took his driver's license from his wallet. When she stood up and looked to her left out the patio she noticed there was a helicopter hovering in silent mode with its weapons aiming at her. A rough male voice said, "Raven Darkhome, put your hands on top of your head and place your head face forward on the counter." She raised her hands slowly as she looked at the pilots with their visors down and then she stopped, smiled, transformed back to her blue form and immediately dropped to the ground and grabbed the SWAT's M9 launcher he had in his grasp and rolled quickly to her left before the helicopter fired its four .50 caliber machine guns and riddled the entire hotel room with bullets and shrapnel tearing everything to shreds.

Raven remained flat on the floor as she checked the gun but noticed it was empty and she said to herself, "Shit." Then one of the standing lamps fell in front of her and she looked at it with interest. The helo suddenly stopped firing and hovered there only for a few seconds when all of a sudden Raven kneeled and fired the broken lamp with the M9 as an improvised spear gun and the pole flew and smashed through the cockpit window causing the pilots to loose control as they covered their eyes and the helicopter fell from view spiraling out of control. As the helo fell closer and closer to the ground the pilots yanked hard on the controls till suddenly it straighten out only to slam its bottom onto the pavement and fell on its side ripping apart the main rotors sending pieces flying everywhere as people screamed and took cover. Pieces of the rotors smashed to the sides of a couple of cars and through one's windshield while another smashed through one of the large windows of the hotel and into the empty dining area crushing/knocking down tables, chairs and silverware.

The fire alarm went off and Raven transformed into her non mutant form before leaving the room and saw many of the guests leaving their rooms yelling or screaming in shock from what has transpired and Raven blended into the crowd and said to herself, "Hold on Max I'm coming!" She tried to run down the stairs forcing her way through the crowd but exited the back of the building. She then saw the back of a black truck and one of the SWAT geared people dropped him in the back before closing it and Raven began sprinting towards them as she yelled, "MAX!" People around looked at her in shock as she ran towards the truck only when she got almost in arms length the truck drove away fast from the front of the hotel and Raven ran to keep up only it was too fast as she kept running till she was past the block of the hotel and she stopped when she ran out of breath and the truck was almost a mile ahead of her and growing further. She leaned forward and put her hands on her knees as she tried to catch her breath while staring ahead at the truck that eventually disappeared and tears ran down her cheek as she cried silently.

A blue maintenance like van pulled up beside her but she ignored it till a familiar voice said, "Standing in the middle of the road is not safe, even for a mutant." Raven looked up to her right as she stood up and saw Toad looking at her first smiling and then with a blank expression and she said with growing anger, "You were watching?" Toad replied, "Yes and at first I thought I could give chase, but I think a mini van won't stand a chance against their 4x4." Raven looked at him angrily but then she shook her head in anger and walked over to the passenger side and entered as she slammed the door shut and said, "Vacation's over. Take me to the library, now!" Toad looked at her concerned and said, "I don't think..." In lighting speed Raven grabbed his neck and began choking him as he struggled within her grasp and she yelled, "JUST DRIVE THE FUCKING CAR!" She threw him back as she let go of him and Toad gasped, "Okay." Toad put the van in gear and drove ahead.

Toad pulled the van into the parking lot and Raven transformed into a man in a security uniform and slammed the door closed before walking away towards the library and Toad sighed with grief as he put on his ear piece. He then sat back as he saw her go in and told one of the guards in the closed library that there was a disturbance on the second floor and he is going to check it out. After a few moments Raven said in his ear piece, "I'm in." Toad said, "Are you still in a pissy fit?" Raven replied while trying to hold back her anger, "Yes, now shut up so I can get more details of this facility." Toad looked quizzical and said, "In the library?" Then he heard a loud screeching sound as the ear piece was pulled out of her ear and Toad pulled his out as he cringed and said to himself, "Damn she is in a pissy mood." He waited a minute longer till he saw her exiting the building as the security man and Toad started the van and drove up till he pulled up to the side as she was walking out and once she opened the door and entered the van she transformed into her blue form and Toad drove away. Toad said, "Now what?" Raven replied, "Just follow my directions." They drove away in silence with only Raven giving him directions till they left the city limits and looked like they were in the middle of the desert at the dead of night when they saw lights in the distance and when they got closer the lights were as high and big as those in a football field facing inwards with multiple large buildings in between and Toad pulled the minivan to the side. Toad said, "Now what?" Raven looked at him with a blank expression and said, "Get out." Toad shook his head in frustration and exited the car as Raven moved over into the drivers seat and she said, "Once I leave you go ahead and take out the perimeter guards and find a way to destroy the facility." Toad sighed and looked even more frustrated and said, "And how am I supposed to take out the guards and blow up that big place!" Raven replied angrily, "Jump on them or do what a toad does to its predators and figure the rest yourself!" She drove off as Toad yelled in anger, "And where and when do we rendezvous?" But she continued to drive away and he kicked the dirt in anger and he said, "That stupid bitch!" He sighed in anger and then he leapt into the air towards the facility.

As Raven drove closer to the facility she transformed into the SWAT she looked at in the hotel and when she drove up to the gate she noticed two guard towers flanking the large front gate and a guard shack in the middle with two armed guards dressed up the same as the ones that stormed the hotel room. She pulled up alongside the shack and a guard approached her and said, "ID." She passed him the ID and he looked at it and her transformed face and he said, "Your good." He raised his hand and the gates opened and she drove in. She parked close to the front doors and a guard walked up to her driver side window and showed her a clipboard and said, "I need you to sight this and..." Before he could finish Raven grabbed him by the collar and pulled his head in and made a karate chop at the back of his neck rendering him unconscious. She quickly pulled his body in and dropped him in the back of the van and transformed into the guard before taking the clipboard, his ID and exiting the van. She then walked up to the entrance and slipped the guard's ID through the scanner and the door unlocked allowing her inside as she walked around the desk receptionist and nodded at her greeting before walking down the hallway behind her.

A guard was patrolling a part of the Southwest perimeter wall on top till he heard a short scream and he shouldered his rifle and looked around alert but to his surprise he was knocked down to the floor making a soft crunching noise as Toad landed on top of him. Toad looked down at the unconscious soldier, smiled and said, "Like squashing roaches." He looked up and saw another guard that was looking around and Toad jumped high in the air and knocked him down as well.

A door opened and Mystique (disguised as the guard earlier) entered and saw many people in hard hats walking around moving crates either by hand or using a forklift as various sized white cubes or containers were stacked in what appears to be a warehouse to 18 wheelers and either loading or unloading them. She stepped down a short flight of stairs and found the nearest computer terminal and entered the guard's access code from his ID. She scrolled through various manifests and found from the receiving lists the majority of them are from various Trask Industries facilities and other private corporations and in the receiving lists they are being sent to military or DoD facilities throughout the country. A supervisor from the distance yelled, "Hey Ralph! Get off that computer and do your rounds!" She looked up and saw the supervisor was talking to her and she logged out of the computer and walked back the way she came. She glanced behind her and saw he turned his back towards her and she turned to her right and walked between two high shelves of large white containers and slipped her ID through the scanner and opened the door and walked through. When she is inside the walls and doors were made out of glass and she can see inside through various arranged labs where to her left the scientists are wearing lab coats while the ones on the right are wearing chemical suits. She walked down the center and noticed the glass doors to her left are easily accessible while to her right their were no doors but one solid glass wall. As she walked she looked at what the scientists are doing and saw on various monitors and see through glass tablets they showed various people changing skin or color tone on her left while on her right she saw the scientists in chemical suits are working with mice or various small animals and saw a white mouse transform into a black mouse right before her eyes. As she saw it transform she did not show her surprise expression and she said to herself, "What the hell is going on?" She continued down the hallway ignoring the random scientists that are looking at her with curiosity till she saw a steel safe squared door against the white backdrop wall that formed the perimeter of the labs. She then noticed one word stamped on the door in all caps that said, "MYSTIQUE" She looked wide eyed and said to herself, "No." And she slid her ID furiously through the scanner and heard the bolts unlock and she pulled the door open before entering a dark room and closing it behind her using all her strength. When she heard the bolts lock blue lights came on behind her and she turned facing the light and stood absolutely shocked at what she is seeing and said, "No."

The dark room is covered with large stand up glass tubes that has various males and females floating inside the water filled containers and they looked like Mystique only they are in various colors ranging from blue to yellow reptilian like skin with a singular large blue light lighting up each tube. Raven walked on slowly still in a state of shock as she saw they are wearing breathing masks with vital scanners attached to each tube. Raven said, "How can this be? They can't do this with only my blood recovered from the conference." She continued walking, looking around till the back of her foot hit a step and she almost stumbled till she grabbed a railing as she looked back and up till she saw a steel door with black markings above the short steps that said, "S-MK-1" She walked up the stairs and transformed from the guard to a scientist from one of the labs behind her and placed her thumb on a finger reader and the door opened.

Raven was taken aback when she saw two Sentinels standing up in braces in front of her at the other side of the self sustained lit up hanger as the door closed behind her. Raven saw a table in front of her, almost between the Sentinels, and she walked past the idle assembly machines till she reached the tableland saw an open field with photos of her typed paper that explains her abilities and drawings and detail descriptions of her DNA. A voice said behind her, "Feel right at home?" Raven looked behind and up above on a walkways a man dressed in an army officer's uniform and she said, "No, but I know you do Major Stryker." Stryker said, "No, it's Lt. Colonel Stryker thanks to what happened at the capital. We have recently been able to decode your ability and are now in the trials of applying them to non mutants and so far our trials have proven successful." Raven transformed to blue form and said, "I don't know what's running in that sick twisted mind of yours but I rather see those things destroyed rather than being out in the world." A familiar voice said behind her, "I beg to differ." Raven was shocked and looked back and saw Max in his natural red form and she said, "Max, are you..." Stryker said, "We wanted to see how you will react to someone who is like you in many ways and how our experiment works in the real world." Raven tried to conceal her pain but couldn't as a tear ran down her check and she said, "You mean everything you told me, was a lie?" Max said confidently, "Yes." Raven said, "I thought we are going to be together! We made love!" Max smiled and said, "All in the line of duty and it worked flawlessly." Raven screamed, "YOU SON OF A BITCH!" She threw her hand to slap him only he grabbed it in mid motion, shoved it away and kicked her in the mid section and she fell on her back as she cried out in pain. As she painfully tried to stand Stryker said, "Now, now, he was just following orders. He is a spy from the Secret Service after all and he volunteered for the procedure." Raven looked up at Stryker with a worried expression and said, "If you are doing this just so the Secret Service and other spy agencies can..." Stryker smiled and said, "This is not just for the military or spy agencies for the government, I am just finding another way to solve the mutant problem." Raven said, "And what do you plan on doing?" Max said, "Infiltration." She looked back at him wide eyed before looking back at Stryker when he said, "Exactly! We inset your ability into people who work for us to make them look like other mutants and when the time comes they will eliminate all the mutants that are in hiding or aligned with Magneto or other superior mutants from within their own organizations." Raven said, "And how do you plan to reverse the procedure to your own army?" Stryker said, "We already developed a serum that would reverse the procedure. Unfortunately for you since you are born with your abilities it won't work." Raven looked at him angrily and said, "I don't want to be cured! What does your son Jason have to say about this?" Stryker looked at her with a grim but angry expression and he said, "Your life is at an end Raven! Keefler, kill her. Once you are finished join me in the assembly room where we will brief you on your next mission." Stryker then walked away to his right towards the door as Raven turned to Max as he smiled and said, "With pleasure sir." And Stryker exited the hanger.

Raven looked at Max with pleading expression and said, "Max, you don't have..." Max suddenly shot a jet of frame from his mouth and Raven quickly grabbed the table next to her and used it as a shield till he stopped. She threw the table to the side only that Max jumped over her and kicked her in the back and she fell forward. She scrambled up only that Max jumped onto her back forcing her back down and his red tail wrapped around her neck and began choking her. Max said, "Pathetic. All that whining and complaining about your mutation and pitiful life and your solution is to fight us." Raven then grabbed a piece of broken glass next to her and in one quick motion she cut off his tail sending blood spraying into the air as Max jumped back and made an ear splitting scream. Raven immediately pulled the tail off her neck as she flipped in the air and kicked Max across the face before landing on her feet. Max stumbled back as he still held the half of his remaining tail as he groaned loudly in pain. Raven said, "That's because people like you are always hunting me and treat me like an animal and would not just leave me alone." Max shot flames from his mouth but Raven dodged the column of fire and ran to her right and continued running as the column of fire kept following her around the room till she grabbed a container, threw it and hit Max in the forehead making him stop as he cringed in pain. She immediately jumped forward and kicked him in the chest as he yelped in pain and fell back. He then fired a ball of fire at point blank but Raven flipped backwards and landed on her feet. He fired another ball of fire but Raven dodged to her left behind a metal table as the ball of fire struck one of the assembly machines and caused an explosion.

Fire was ragging at the area where one of the assembly machines exploded and started to spread and Raven took cover behind one of the Sentinels. Max walked trying to look for her when he said, "You think hiding is going to keep you away from me?" She breathed heavily but tried to keep quiet as he walked around and disappeared. Suddenly the Sentinel she was hiding behind's chest exploded from an impact of a ball of fire and she dodged away to her left as it fell back breaking away from its restraints and fell against the steel wall and fell on it's sitting position leaving a large dent on the wall. Max appeared where the Sentinel was and Raven was nowhere in site when suddenly she slid across the floor coming from behind and beneath him and kicked his left knee as she dislocated it and Max fell to his other knee and screamed in pain. Raven rolled on her stomach as she looked at him and said, "Stings doesn't it." Max punches his left knee and relocates it before throwing his right foot at her face but she immediately rolled to her right and flipped in the air kicking him across the face. Max swung what's left of his tail at her and blood flew into the air and in her eyes as she threw her hands to block it only that Max charged and head butt her in the face sending her falling back but dropping her hands to catch her fall. She whipped her nose and saw her own blood and she looked up at him and said, "I guess the rule of not hitting a woman does not apply to you." Max smiled as he breathed heavily and said, "But I'm not hitting a human." She flung the blood from her hand at his face but Max dodged her blood as she got up and tried to punch him only that he grabbed her by the throat, lifted her up and proceeded to choke her. Max shook his head and made a short laugh and said, "Like I said, pathetic." He then threw her against a series of handmade metal shelves and when she fell the lab equipment and various tools fell on top of her. Max walked towards her and said, "You see? You are weak. A non-human, an ant that deserves to be squashed. You and your fellow mutants have no place on this world nor any other." Raven rose her head as she coughed and she rested her eyes on something that caught her attention when all of a sudden Max fired a fireball from his mouth that struck the table Raven is hiding behind and pinned her against the shelves and wall.

Raven moaned in pain as Max walked around when suddenly he saw Raven with a bow and an arrow pointed at him. She immediately shot the arrow and it struck Max directly in the chest and he fell back onto the ground as he yelped in pain. He yelled, "What the fu..." Raven was immediately got up and fired another arrow and shot him in the chest again and he screamed in pain as he grasped both arrows. He struggled trying to pull the arrows out when Raven walked up and yanked both of them from his chest as he yelled in pain. Max put a hand over his two wounds and saw blood was seeping through his hand and onto the floor as he tried to sit up and he screamed, "YOU BITCH!" He screamed in anger as he tried to punch her only to be kicked in the chest where his wounds are and he fell back screaming in pain. He leapt at her as he screamed in anger again but dodged to the side, grabbed his right arm and snapped it as he howled in pain while she flipped over him with his head between her legs and she flipped him till he landed hard on his back. He fired a jet of flame at her face and she jumped back as he leapt to his feet and immediately rotated his arm and relocated it as he cringed in pain. He opened his mouth fired another jet of flames till Raven grabbed a piece of metal, threw it and it struck Max in the throat and the flames suddenly stopped as he grasped his throat as he gasped for air. Raven immediately made a roundhouse kick in the face before immediately punching him in the chest making him stumbling back as he both gasped in pain from the wounds as blood kept running down from his chest. Raven immediately ran and jumped over him but he immediately turned around in the process and threw his right fist only to be caught in Raven's hand as she landed back on her feet. He immediately threw his left and she caught it as well and he tried either push or pull away but to no avail as he cringed in pain. He then looked at her in a painful expression and said, "Who are you?" Raven replied grimly, "The Mystique." She twisted her wrists and there were multiple snapping sounds as both Max's wrists snapped. He screamed in pain when all of a sudden Mystique flipped backwards and kicked him under his jaw and fell on his back knocked out as Mystique landed back on her feet while letting go of his fists. She smiled down at him as he nodded awake and she transformed into Max when all of a sudden the same door Stryker exited opened and Stryker came running out and saw the wrecked hanger as he yelled, "Did you kill her yet?" He stood still in the walkway as he saw two Max's both with the same wounds standing as they looked at each other and at Stryker in shock.

Stryker immediately pulled out his side arm and aimed it towards them but looked confused as he pointed his gun at one Max and then the other. Max 1 said, "I'm the real Max kill her!" Max 2 looked at him and the other Max in shock and anger and said, "No kill her!" Max 1 yelled, "Don't aim at me! Aim at her!" Max 2 yelled, "She's lying! That's her! Kill her!" Max 1 yelled, "No she's the one!" Stryker looked irritated as he tried to decide which one when Max 2 said, "Not me you idiot her!" Stryker pointed at Max 2 and fired three rounds hitting Max 2 in the throat, chest and left shoulder with one bullet ripping right through his throat leaving a patch of blood on the Sentinel behind him and fell to the floor choking on his own blood. Max 1 looked down at Max 2 with non sadden eyes as he reached out at him but Max 1 kicked Max 2's hand away and planted his foot on his throat squirting and oozing out more blood pouring from his throat as Max 2 tried to push his foot away but to no avail when suddenly he went limp with his eyes still wide open with astonishment. Stryker said, "Looks like I killed the wrong one after all." Mystique looked up at Stryker as she transformed back into her blue form and said, "There never was an antidote was there? Just something to make people volunteer for your little experiment." Stryker still aimed the gun at her while resting his hands on the railing and smiled down at her and said, "Exactly. Although they are dying for a noble cause and they will be remembered for their sacrifices while you won't." Mystique said, "There's one thing you must know." Stryker said, "What's that?" Mystique smiled and said, "I don't work alone." The whole hanger shook when there was a loud explosion outside and Stryker struggled on the railing as he held on while Mystique grabbed a remote nearby and pressed a button and the undamaged Sentinel activated and swung its arms as it smashed away the scaffolding holding it in place. Stryker looked up in shock as the Sentinel raised one of its gatling guns and Stryker's sidearm slipped from his grasp and clattered down to the floor below. Mystique said, "Their can be only one Mystique in this world." Stryker looked down at her in shock as Mystique pressed a couple of buttons on the controller and the Sentinel turned around and faced the entrance Mystique came from.

Stryker looked wide eyed and yelled, "What are you doing?" Mystique replied, "Getting rid of your toys." The Sentinel raised one of its gatling guns and Stryker yelled, "NO! You would be killing your own family! They are like you!" Mystique looked grim and said, "Their can be only one Mystique." She pressed a button and the Sentinel fired its gatling gun as Stryker screamed, "NO!" The wall was ripped to shreds as the bullets tore through and shattered the glass tubes holding the various mutants that are like Mystique as they were shot as well and fell to the floor lifelessly with glass and water falling to the floor or flying in the air as sparks issued forth from the health monitors that were shot up till there was not a single tube left standing intact and the Sentinel ceased firing. Mystique turned towards Stryker as he looked in horror at the destruction and the Sentinel turned and faced him as well and raised its gatling gun, pointing towards him. Stryker stood back from the railing and he said, "Wait! If you kill me you will never know where you came from!" Mystique said, "I was thrown in the streets because I looked hideous to my parents eyes! As far as I know I do not care!" Stryker said, "Are you sure about that? Are you not the least bit curious of who your parents are and how you came to be?" Mystique hesitated and Stryker slowly walked towards the door till Mystique pressed a button and the Sentinel walked closer with its gun still pointing at Stryker and Mystique yelled, "Tell me!" Stryker replied grimly, "No!" Mystique screamed, "TELL ME! WHO ARE..." There was a violent explosion outside and the metal came crashing down knocking down the Sentinel and the walkway, only that Stryker was able to leap just in time at the door and fell inside the adjacent room as the walkway beneath where he stood fell away. Mystique took cover beneath a metal desk as steel beams and various metal debris fell about her as the entire hanger caught on fire and fire and various other alarms went off. When she got back up she saw the Sentinel was half buried in debris as well as smashed and on fire while the walkway was twisted and smashed. She looked around the wrecked walkway desperately and said, "Stryker! STRYKER!" She continued looking till all of a sudden she looked up and saw the door on top ajar. Mystique looked up in furious anger and she screamed, "STRYKER!"

Stryker ran down a set of stairs from the room where he escaped from above and there was a lot of yelling and he ran into a security guard. The guard yelled (over the commotion), "Sorry sir!" Stryker grabbed the guard on the shoulder and yanked him to where he faced Stryker and Stryker yelled, "Gather as many security personnel you can find and tell them to wear the negative shields and capture Mystique! I want her alive!" The guard replied, "Yes sir!" He pulled out his radio and started talking as Stryker ran down the hallway shoving through scientists and various personnel that are escaping till he kicked open a broken door that said, "SUBJECT ONE" When he entered he saw a frozen young boy with one blue and one green eye sitting in a wheel chair in a glass box surrounded by three scientists as they rigged the box onto a flat bed wheeled cart. Stryker said, "What's the subject's status?" A female scientist said, "Stable sir, but I recommend we move him out..." The room exploded and Stryker was thrown back and out of the room hitting the wall outside. When he got up he saw the lab was covered with various debris and he ran inside to see one scientist speared with a metal beam while another is buried beneath debris but a river of blood ran out with only the female scientist standing up next to the container and Stryker ran up to it and looked around to see it was still completely intact to his amazement. Stryker grabbed the female scientist by the arm and he yelled, "We are locating to site B at once!" A dozen technicians and emergency crews came in and Stryker directed them to the container and they began wheeling it out.

A security guard covered with silt appeared from the door as smoke poured into the hallway and two other guards came up to him and guided him away. He waved his hand at them and pulled from their grasp and he said, "I'm fine, that Mystique is still in the hanger!" The two security guards looked shocked and they looked back at where the guard came from and the same guard walked away as his eyes flickered yellow and blended in with other scientists and facility personnel as he exited the hallway and entered what appeared to be a common room. The ground rocked by another explosion and the lights in the large room went out as the bulbs popped and the emergency light came on as many people either screamed or yelled in fright. Mystique (looking like the security guard) reached the entrance as it was jammed pack with people trying to get out and once she was out she looked around to see many vehicles leaving while people either gathered outside or tried to jump on any truck that is not full and she heard a guard next to him yell, "Get the fire department, the fires are going out of control!" There was a sound of an approaching helicopter and the Mystique looked up to see a CH-47 landing its rear wheels and ramp on a large platform on top of the building behind. She then saw Stryker, two scientists and a block of ice with someone frozen inside carted up with six soldiers flanking it walking towards the helicopter and boarded it with only Stryker staying behind and looking around. Mystique looked angered and was about to yell but stopped herself as Stryker turned around and entered the helicopter as the ramp closed behind him. Mystique watched as the helicopter flew away into the night with only its rotor and running lights visible and the guard looked grim before she heard someone yell, "Hey you! Stop looking like an idiot and get these people out of here!" She turned and saw it was the guard she transformed into and she looked depressed while the guard looked at her in shock. Mystique said, "You got to be kidding me." The guard pulled out his side arm and pointed it at Mystique and he said, "Put your hands up n...!" Suddenly Toad landed directly on top of him and squatted as there was an audible bone crushing sound. Mystique looked at Toad and at the dead guard in shock as she transformed back into her blue form unintentionally. Toad smiled up at her and said, "This is a lot of fun." Someone nearby yelled, "Intruders!" Toad looked behind Mystique as she looked back as well as a guard already drew his rifle and pointed it at Mystique. Suddenly Toad's tongue flew right by Mystique's face, grabbed the rifle from the guard's hands, yanked it from his grasp and swung it hitting the butt of the rifle across his face knocking him out before dropping the rifle and pulling back his tongue. Mystique looked in shock and pulled her head back as both times the tongue flew by her face. She looked back at Toad with a disgusted expression and said, "That's disgusting! Don't ever use your tongue close to me again!" Toad replied sarcastically, "Sorry, I wasn't think about your pretty little face." Mystique shook her disgusted and they both saw more guards and SWAT geared soldiers approaching and Toad grabbed Mystique as she first resisted in surprise and he said, "Hold your breath." And in one jump Toad leapt into the night sky and out of the wrecked facility.

Toad landed on the ground hard with a blue van next to them as they looked back to see the facility in the distance with multiple fire trucks and police vehicles approaching it. Toad said, "It looks like that facility will be shut down permanently." Mystique was trying to catch her breath and glared at him and she said, "What, have you, done?" Toad replied, "I found where their security keeps their weapons and I rigged it to blow, but I expected it will be small and that they did not have a hidden weapons storage room behind it. From there you can guess what happened next." Mystique said, "Well obviously. Lets go, I have to find out where Stryker is going next." They entered the van and drove off back to Roswell. As Toad drove he said, "So what was Stryker cooking up in there?" Mystique replied, "He was trying to create an army of mutants like me both for the government and trying to infiltrate any group of mutants and kill them from within." Toad made a short laugh and said, "Non mutants, do they have anything else better to do than trying to kill us. So what are you going to do with Stryker?" Mystique laid back in her seat and said, "Just drive to the airport." Toad looked over and saw she was trying to sleep and he shook his head as he rolled his eyes.

Toad pulled the van up to one of the gates and Mystique got out in her non mutant form and Toad said, "Now what?" Mystique replied, "We go our separate ways. Here is where you might find Erik." She gave Toad a piece of paper and she said, "If you do find him tell him I sent you and you might be useful for his cause." Toad looked a little surprised and said, "So that's it? All that we went through and you're ditching me?" Mystique rolled her eyes and said, "I'm not ditching you. I'm sending you to someone that can look after you better than me. This part with Stryker I must deal on my own. Also if Erik decides to ditch you I put down another address just in case. It's a school for gifted people like us and Charles I know will look after you very well. Just mention my name and he and his friends will take care of you from their, if you don't mind to be baby sat." Toad said, "I'll keep that in mind, but I'm not particular fond with schools." Mystique said, "Then you should be fine with Erik, good bye Mortimer." Toad replied, "Bye Mystique." She closed the door and Toad drove away as she entered the airport.

Raven sat outside the terminal waiting for her flight when a female attendant at the counter said over the intercom, "Sorry for the inconvenience but flight FT207 to Austin will be delayed for two hours due to inclement weather." Raven sighed and said to herself, "Can this day get any worse?" Then a familiar voice said, "Still prefer running around by yourself?" She looked to her right when Gabriel (wearing a suit) sat next to her and Raven looked away rolling her eyes in the process. Raven said, "What are you doing here?" Gabriel replied, "Come to bring you back of course." Raven said, "You are wasting your time. I am not coming back, especially when I am on a middle of a mission." Gabriel looked at her with concern and said, "Raven, please..." Raven looked at him angered and said, "No you listen! I am not going back to your ship and endure the rest of my time there looking over my shoulder as everyone looks at me like I'm a freak and there is nothing you can do to stop me!" Raven got up furiously and started walking away only for Gabriel to follow and he said, "After all we've been through and you still don't trust me." Raven said, "Last time I trusted someone I thought we were in love but instead he was doing it in the line of his duty." Suddenly Gabriel is in front of her and when she ran into him she bounced back and almost fell till Gabriel grabbed her around the waist. Raven, as well as some people that watched, looked at Gabriel in shock as Gabriel looked concerned and said, "I'm sorry, I meant to stop you." Raven said, "You most certainly have. When I ran into you it felt like I hit a brick wall." Gabriel said, "That's what I want to tell you." Raven looked at him both concerned and angry and she said, "Go ahead." Gabriel said, "Well since I was first given command of the USS Yorktown I was experiencing things let alone feel that I know I was not myself. I am able to lift things that are almost fifteen times more than I weigh. I am so impervious to bullets or any small projectile and more." Raven looked at him longly and made a short laugh and said, "Bull crap." He grabbed hold of her around the waist and in a flash they are in the parking lot of the airport.

Raven stumbled from his grasp and looked around in shock when Gabriel said, "I'm afraid I am not joking." Raven looked at him and said, "How can this be?" Gabriel replied, "I don't know. I can only assume its because I have been away from my home for a long time as our sun is a little unique." Raven made a short laugh and said, "So what do you think you are, Superman?" Gabriel replied, "In a sense, I still need air to breath and I don't blow wind from my mouth nor am I impervious to every known weapon." They heard the sound of an airline flying overhead and Raven looked at her watch in shock before looking up at angry and she said, "Get me back to my flight!" Gabriel raised his hands in a calm motion and said, "Now Raven, please, listen to me. I know I am not like you but please come back, you know Zhargosia is not going to let you leave from your duties." Raven angrily replied, "Oh yeah, watch me!" Gabriel said, "What is so important about Stryker that you are still going after him? You know Erik and Charles can take them without your help." Raven stopped and turned around at him and yelled angrily, "He knows who my parents are!" Gabriel looked at her grimly not showing his shock as she continued, "I need to find them and know how I came to be what I am and why they decided to toss me away like garbage!" Gabriel said, "Then it is better if you come back where we can find them without Zhargosia or the Federation trying to hunt you down. Remember you are given specific orders to watch over me and if you deviate from their plan there is no doubt that Zhargosia will try to find you and kill you." Raven said, "I've been hunted down by many people, it is no different." Gabriel said, "Then explain to me again how they found you?" Raven cringed with anger and grunted in her throat. Gabriel extended his right hand and said, "Please Raven, I promise. We will find who your parents are together. You just need to come back to the Yorktown where you are safe." Raven said, "Do I have a choice?" Gabriel replied, "Yes. If you wish to continue like you are now I will not stop you. Only I won't be there to help you if Zhargosia or the Federation decided to hunt you. I have to make sure I stay alive as well, as you know." Raven looked towards the airport with a sense of longing, then she looked down and back at Gabriel and said, "You mean it?" Gabriel replied, "Every word." Raven sighed and said, "Sometimes the way you say the facts is damn annoying." Gabriel smiled and said, "Sorry, its just I speak." Raven pointed at him angrily and said, "Just don't think this is a way to get me to love you." Gabriel raised his hands as he walked up to her and said with a smile, "Don't worry, no tricks. I'm not like my younger brother you know." Raven made a short laugh and said, "That's for sure." He stood right before her and put his arm around her waist and before she could speak with a look of shock Gabriel said, "I'm sorry but we have to keep the transporter beam focused on one spot to avoid any attention." Raven looked up at him and said, "Why do I get a weird feeling that you are enjoying this?" Gabriel replied, "Possibly because I am." He smirked at Raven when she smiled and ran her left down his chest. Gabriel pulled out his communicator and was about to speak when suddenly Raven kissed him passionately. Gabriel said, "What was that for?" Raven smiled and replied, "You know why." They both smiled at each other as Gabriel pulled up the communicator and said, "Yorktown this is the captain, two to beam up." Suddenly they both dematerialized in the transporter beam as they are beamed back to the Yorktown.


End file.
